Phoenix From The Ashes
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Nathan and Ellie have been together for a while, both belive that Sam Drake is dead, will Nathan lose Ellie for good? AU on Uncharted 4...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Phoenix From The Ashes

Pairing: Nathan Drake & Ellie Drake

Rating: K+

A/N: Own Ellie and the idea, rest belong to Naughty Dog

Summary: Nathan and Ellie have been together for a while, both belive that Sam Drake is dead, will Nathan lose Ellie for good? AU on Uncharted 4...

Chapter One

Ellie was in bed, she was close to Nathan as he held her close to him, Nathan loved Ellie and knew that she loved him too and they had a close bond that got deeper after Sam died, Nathan helped Ellie to deal with the loss, they ended up sharing a kiss, Ellie knew that she was glad that she took a chance with Nathan and she loved him, he was protective of her as Nathan softly sighed as he held her close to him, he kept the duvet wrapped around her, Ellie smiled in her sleep and Nathan smiled softly as he gently put his fingers on her arm gently as he showed her just how much he loved her and always would, Ellie placed her hand on his chest and she was happy to be with him.

Nathan woke up the following morning and saw Ellie still asleep on his chest and he softly smiled knowing how happy he was to be with Ellie, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he held her close to him and Nathan knew how much he loved Ellie and he was glad that she was his wife and Nathan knew that they both missed Sam, neither knowing that Sam was actually alive, Ellie then stretched and opened her eyes, she looked up to Nathan with a soft smile, when he noticed that she was now awake, he then leant into her and kissed her lovingly, Ellie smiled in their kiss and she loved to be his sweetheart and she knew how far he would go to keep her safe, Ellie loved him and knew that she was lucky to be his girl, Nathan knew how happy he was with Ellie and he kept her close to him, Nathan sighed softly, he kissed her when it turned into passion between them, Ellie had her hand on his arm as he kissed her, Nathan smiled as they kissed and it lead to some fun, Ellie was glad that she and Nathan were together, she loved him and she knew that he was a sweetheart, after they had some fun, Nathan held Ellie close to him and he told her that he loved her, Ellie smiled and she placed a soft kiss on his chest to show her love for him too, Nathan smiled knowing how much she meant to him and as Ellie was close to Nathan as they cuddled close to each other, Nathan loved being happy with Ellie and as they stayed in bed together for a while, Ellie was close to Nathan as he held her close to him and he loved her so much, Nathan was happy with Ellie and even though Nathan knew that Ellie used to be involved with Sam before he died, Nathan knew that they had been there for each other and it lead to love.

Ellie loved Nathan and she stayed close to him as they were enjoying time together and Nathan knew how much he and Ellie missed Sam, later that day, Ellie had been making dinner when Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist as she made dinner for them, Nathan smiled knowing how happy he was with Ellie and he was enjoying spending time with Ellie and after they had dinner, Nathan held Ellie close to him as they cuddled by the warm fire as Nathan put his hand on her side as they were alone together, Ellie loved being his wife, Ellie smiled as they spent time together by the warm fire and she knew how much she loved him so much and she always would love him and even Nathan knew that Ellie loved him so much and they were close to each other, few weeks later Ellie was being sick, Nathan heard Ellie being sick and he went to check on her and he rubbed her back gently as she was being sick, Nathan was worried about her and Nathan hoped that Ellie was going to be ok, Ellie hoped so too and she thought it was a stomach bug, when she went to see her doctor who broke the news to Ellie that she was actually eight weeks pregant, Ellie wondered how she was going to tell Nathan that she was pregnant with his baby, Ellie was scared of how he would react to it, Ellie headed back home where Nathan was drinking a cup of coffee, Nathan saw Ellie back again and he had no idea what the doctor said and Nathan asked Ellie what the doctor said, then Ellie sighed softly then she tells Nathan that she is eight weeks pregnant, Nathan was shocked that Ellie was pregnant and he realized when their unborn baby was conceived and then Nathan gave Ellie a loving hug, Nathan was so happy that he was gonna be a dad and he held Ellie close to him, his hand resting on her small baby bump lovingly.

Nathan was so happy that Ellie was pregnant with his baby, Nathan then thought about Sam, he missed his older brother so much and he knew that Ellie missed Sam too as she was his girlfriend before he died and Nathan just hoped that Sam would be ok with it, not knowing that Sam was still alive and he was trying to find both Nathan and Ellie, not knowing that Ellie had married Nathan and as Sam started to search for his brother and Ellie, Sam had no idea that Ellie had married Nathan, as Ellie and Nathan were happy together, Nathan had his hand on Ellie's small baby bump, he gave her a soft loving kiss as they were excited about their unborn baby and Ellie was happy with Nathan and she knew how close they were to each other, Nathan was happy with Ellie and they had a happy marriage together, Ellie loved Nathan so much and she meant so much to him.

As Sam was looking for his younger brother Nathan, he had no idea that Nathan and Ellie were married, Sam hoped that he and Ellie would reunite again, Sam still had feelings for Ellie and all Sam could do was hope that she was still single, Ellie and Nathan were sorting out a room for their unborn baby, Nathan was happy to be married to Ellie and they were happy together, Sam wasn't having much luck in trying to find his younger brother and Ellie, as Sam hoped that he would have another chance with Ellie, not knowing that Ellie was married now to Nathan, Ellie loved Nathan so much and as Nathan was lucky to have Ellie as his wife and he loved her baby bump and Nathan was being loving towards her, Ellie was happy with Nathan and they were close to each other, Nathan loved Ellie with all his heart, Ellie was glad to be ith Nathan and they had a close bond together and Nathan loved Ellie so much and as they were happy together, Nathan was happy with Ellie.

Nathan looked after Ellie as he wanted her to take it easy while pregnant and Ellie knew why and she cuddled into Nathan as he held her close to him as they bonded with each other, Nathan loved Ellie so much and they were close to each other and Ellie knew that Nathan was happy that they were going to have a baby together and Nathan loved Ellie so much and they had a happy marriage together and Nathan was happy as they had a close bond, Ellie loved her baby bump and she knew that Nathan was so excited about being a dad and she knew that he was going to make a good dad and as Nathan loved how happy he was with Ellie and he knew how much she meant to him, Ellie was happy with Nathan and she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, as Nathan softly smiled and he then gave her a loving hug and then he tells her how much he loves her and Nathan held Ellie close to him as he showed her just how much he loved her, Ellie was glad to be with Nathan and she knew that he was her whole entire world and always would be, Nathan placed his hand on her stomach as he smiled knowing how excited he was to be a dad and he even knew that Ellie suited being pregnant with their first baby and Nathan was so happy and they shared a soft kiss as Nathan held her close to him, Ellie was happy to be with Nathan and their life together meant so much to them both and Ellie always slept close to Nathan when they were in bed together, Ellie loved being with Nathan and she knew that she loved him so much and he held her close to him, Nathan was happy to be with Ellie who was by his side, Nathan knew that Ellie was the love of his life and would always remain that way.

Sam kept trying to find his brother and Ellie, he just hoped that he would have a second chance with Ellie again, unbeknown to Sam, Ellie was happily married to Nathan and they were expecting their first baby together, Nathan knew that Ellie would be an amazing mom to their unborn baby, Ellie was enjoying being pregnant and she even knew how much it meant to Nathan as well and they shared a soft kiss as Nathan held her close to him, his hands were around her waist as he placed soft kisses on her neck as he showed her love and also to their unborn baby; Nathan was so happy and he gave her a loving hug and he knew how happy he was with her and knew that she was the only one for him, Nathan loved being happy with Ellie and knew that she was the love of his life and would always remain that way, Ellie loved her life with Nathan and knew how protective he was of her and she loved him for it, Ellie trusted Nathan to keep her safe and she knew that he would do anything to keep her safe and as Ellie was close to Nathan, they shared a soft kiss, Nathan was happy that he and Ellie were together, they both thought about Sam and even as they were happy together, Nathan hoped that would approve, Ellie had her happy ever after with Nathan and she was excited about meeting their unborn baby in a few months, Ellie also told Nathan that she was scared of childbirth and Nathan told Ellie that he would be by her side the whole way and Ellie smiled softly knowing how close she was to him and Nathan loved Ellie so much and he would look after her and their unborn baby.

As Ellie and Nathan went for the scan on their unborn baby, both Ellie and Nathan found out that their unborn baby was a little girl, Nathan was emotional and so was Ellie, when they were heading back home, neither noticing that Sam was watching them from a distance, Sam was shocked to see his former girlfriend with his younger brother Nathan, this shocked Sam as he finally discovered that his former girlfriend was married to Nathan, when Sam then noticed the baby bump, Sam felt his heart break in two as he saw that and he noticed the loving moment between Ellie and Nathan, Sam then walked away from them and he knew that it would be hard to accept but for Sam, his brother clearly loved Ellie and he saw the same from her too towards Nathan.

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam now finally discovered that his former girlfriend was now married to Nathan, it stunned Sam and he felt so heartbroken that he'd lost her to his younger brother, Sam now knew that Ellie was having a baby with Nathan, as it made Sam so upset that Ellie was with his younger brother Nathan who loved Ellie so much and she knew that he was protective of her and their unborn baby, Nathan had no idea that Sam was alive and had discovered the secret. Ellie loved being happy with Nathan and she knew how much she loved him and she was also excited about their unborn baby, she knew that Nathan was happy, she cuddled into his side and Ellie placed her hand on his chest, Nathan softly smiled at that and he put his hand on her baby bump lovingly.

Now discovering the truth, Sam wondered if he should confront his younger brother about being with Ellie, Sam was annoyed that Ellie was married to Nathan and even as Sam wondered if he should confront them about it, Nathan held Ellie close to him as he bonded with their unborn baby, Nathan gave Ellie a soft loving kiss and she kissed him too, he smiled in their kiss and he knew how much he loved her and always would, Ellie was happy to be with Nathan and she knew how much she meant to him, as Nathan had his hand on her tummy, Nathan showed Ellie how much he loved her and their unborn baby, as they were by the warm fire, neither knew that Sam was actually alive and as Sam wondered what to do for the best, he was still angry with his younger brother for being with Ellie, now as Sam debated over what he should do for the best and he couldn't accept it and he had to do something about it and he decided to bide his time, Nathan knew that he loved Ellie so much and he was glad that she was his wife; Ellie felt their unborn baby move and she grabbed his hand and put it on her tummy when he felt their unborn baby move for the first time, Nathan was emotional and he kissed Ellie softly.

A few months had passed, Ellie was in the final few weeks of her pregnancy and she was in the bathroom when her water broke, she called on Nathan who rushed to Ellie's side and she told him that the baby was coming and Nathan helped Ellie up and he then takes her to the hospital, when after a few hours, it was time for Ellie to have the baby, Nathan was by her side when Ellie gives birth to their baby girl, Nathan was proud of Ellie and he gave her a soft loving kiss, Nathan also got to hold their newborn baby daughter, when Ellie suggested naming her Cassie, Nathan was honored by the suggestion and he agreed to name their little girl after his late mom, Ellie saw how much it meant to him and she loved him so much, Nathan was holding their newborn daughter, Ellie was sleeping while Nathan bonded with their baby girl Cassie, Nathan was happy to be a dad to his baby girl with Ellie, after she woke up and saw Nathan with their baby daughter and she knew how happy he was, Nathan noticed that Ellie was now awake and he put their baby daughter into her arms, Ellie loved their baby girl and she was happy with Nathan, she loved him and their baby daughter Cassie, as a few days later, Nathan took Ellie and their baby girl home, Nathan was happy and knew that he was lucky to be with Ellie and to be a dad to their baby daughter Cassie.

Sam finally decided to confront Nathan about Ellie, when Sam saw Nathan a few weeks later and he punched Nathan, who then looked around and saw Sam there, he was shocked that Sam was still alive and as Sam asked Nathan why he was with Ellie and then Nathan told Sam the truth, when Sam was angry and told Nathan that he has to let Ellie go, but Nathan tells Sam that he won't let Ellie go, when Sam asked why, Nathan then told Sam that he won't leave Ellie and their baby daughter, hearing that was another shock to Sam and he was so angry and then Nathan walked away from Sam and headed back to his family and he then tells Ellie that Sam is alive and not happy that she is with him, Ellie then tells Nathan that she only loves him and their baby girl, when Nathan knew how much she meant to him and Ellie tells Nathan that she will never leave him and even Nathan held Ellie close to him and she cuddled in close to him as he was happy with her and as she remained close to him and she loved him, even Nathan knew that Ellie loved him, Ellie was happy with Nathan and she was nursing their newborn baby daughter Cassie after giving her a bottle of milk, Nathan smiled as he saw that moment and he knew much she suited being a mom to their baby girl and Nathan was happy with Ellie.

Nathan was close to Ellie and their baby daughter Cassie and he knew how lucky he was to have Ellie and their baby daughter close to him, Nathan loved them so much, Nathan was happy with Ellie and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Ellie smiled softly as he did that and they had a close bond, Ellie loved being his sweetheart, Nathan knew how much Ellie and their baby girl meant to him and he was happy, despite knowing that Sam was angry about it all, Nathan knew that Ellie was the love of his life and he was protective of her and their baby girl Cassie, Ellie loved Nathan so much and she knew that he was the only one she wanted to be with, she loved their family and always would, Nathan was happy to be with Ellie and he knew it, Nathan was now holding his bbay daughter Cassie and he loved her so much, Ellie knew how much Nathan meant to her and they were close and Nathan put their baby girl down for the night in her crib, before he then joined Ellie by the warm fire and they discussed what to do in regards to Sam, when Ellie tells Nathan that she won't ever leave him, Nathan smiled and then he kissed her softly and knew how much he loved her and always would along with their baby daughter Cassie.

Sam was so angry with Nathan for taking Ellie away from him, Sam still loved Ellie, but he knew that she loved Nathan and Sam was heartbroken that Ellie loved Nathan and had a baby with him too, Sam hated knowing that his former girlfriend was with his younger brother, Nathan loved Ellie so much and their baby girl, Nathan was happy with Ellie and he showed her love and they were so close to each other as Nathan knew how much Ellie meant to him and always would, Ellie loved being married to Nathan and they had a close bond with each other, Ellie was happy with Nathan and he kept her safe along with their baby girl who was asleep in her crib, Ellie didn't want to speak to Sam again, she had moved on with her life and was happily married to Nathan, whom she had a baby with.

Ellie was lucky to be with Nathan and she loved him so much, she was close to him as they were by the fire, Nathan held her close as Nathan was happy to be with Ellie and their baby daughter Cassie who was asleep in her crib, Ellie and Nathan then shared a soft loving kiss, she cuddled into him as he held her close to him and he was happy with her and always would be, Nathan loved Ellie so much and knew how special she was to him and they had a close bond with each other, Ellie was happy with him and they were close and she knew that he was the only one for her, Ellie trusted Nathan to keep her and their baby girl safe.

Nathan was glad that he and Ellie fell in love and he knew that they were meant to be together, Nathan was close to Ellie and he knew that she was the only one for him and he kept her close to him, Ellie loved being in his arms and she felt safe with him, Ellie was happy with Nathan and they had a strong bond with each other, Nathan had his hand on her side as he showed her love, he knew how much Ellie meant to him and he placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder as he was glad to be with her and they shared a soft kiss and it made Ellie smile knowing how much he loved her and Ellie knew that she was happy with Nathan and they were happy together, Nathan then lead Ellie up to their bed and they kissed, Nathan was happy to share a loving moment with Ellie and when they were in bed together, Ellie cuddled into Nathan as he then held her close to him as they were alone together, Nathan was happy with Ellie and he always would be for the rest of his life.

Ellie was happy with Nathan and knew that he would keep his family safe, no matter what it took and desipte what was going on with Sam, it made Ellie more glad that she was with Nathan and she truly loved him, Ellie had also told Nathan that she had always liked him even when she was with Sam, this surprised Nathan and he just smiled and held her close to him, he also told her that he wanted her even when she was dating Sam all that time ago, Ellie then cuddled closer to Nathan and she put her hand on his arm and smiled, Nathan knew how lucky he was to be with Ellie and they had a happy marriage together, Ellie knew that he was the love of her life and always would be, when she yawned, she cuddled close to him and fell asleep on his chest, he wrapped the duvet around her to keep her warm beside him, he wanted her to be cosy and warm, Nathan smiled softly before he too went to sleep beside the one he loved with all his heart.

What happens in chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nathan, Ellie and Cassie were now living on an island together, Nathan had given up treasure hunting for his family with Ellie and even she knew why, as they were closer than ever, Ellie watched as little Cassie played with the family dog Vicki, even as Ellie smiled knowing how happy she was with Nathan and their young daughter, as Nathan then held Ellie close to him as they watched their little girl, Ellie knew how happy they were together and she had her hand on his back as they bonded together and were happy together, Nathan knew that his life was a lot better than before he got with Ellie and as Nathan watched over his little girl lovingly, he was happy to be a dad to Cassie, when neither Ellie or Nathan mentioned Sam again, it was too raw for them to talk about and even Ellie knew why and she loved Nathan so much and they had a close bond together, she was his sweetheart and always would be.

Ellie loved being with Nathan and she knew how protective he was of her and their daughter Cassie, when they still saw Sully from time to time, he was Cassie's godfather and even Sully never mentioned Sam either, he knew how raw it was and he saw how much Nathan loved Ellie and little Cassie, Sully was glad that Nathan had his happy ever after with Ellie, he knew how much she meant to him, Nathan loved being with Ellie and he knew that she was the only one for him, Ellie was happy with Nathan and she loved him so much and as Nathan was holding young Cassie close to him, Ellie smiled knowing how much of a good dad he was to their little girl, Ellie trusted him to keep them safe, Nathan loved Ellie and their young daughter, as they were close and Nathan knew that he was happy with Ellie and they shared a soft kiss, as Nathan held Ellie close along with their young daughter, Ellie was glad to be married to Nathan, Ellie loved Nathan so much and she knew that he was her soulmate.

Nathan didn't hear from Sam again and neither did Ellie, as they were happy together, Nathan loved Ellie so much and he gave her a soft kiss and he held her close to him, Nathan loved how happy he was with Ellie and their daughter Cassie, as Nathan was happy with Ellie and they shared a soft kiss together, Ellie smiled softly as they kissed, she was glad to be his wife and they were so close together, Nathan loved being happy with Ellie and he knew how much she meant to him and they had a close bond with each other, Nathan was happy that Ellie was with him, Ellie trusted Nathan with her life and also Cassie's too, Ellie was glad that she was with Nathan, she knew that he was the only one for her, she had always liked him even when she was with Sam, even as Nathan knew this, he was happy with Ellie and their little girl Cassie.

Sam moved on and he would always have feelings for Ellie, but deep down Sam knew that Ellie loved Nathan and even Sam knew that Ellie had a baby with Nathan, Sam was so heartbroken that Ellie had chosen Nathan over him, but what Sam didn't know was that Ellie always had feelings for Nathan, as Ellie and Nathan settled into family life together, Nathan loved Ellie so much and he always would love her for the rest of his life, Ellie knew how much she loved Nathan and knew that he would keep both her and their daughter safe.

Ellie loved being happy with Nathan and knew that he was the only one that she loved and always would love for the rest of her life, Nathan was happy with her and they kissed, Ellie was happy with Nathan and they still saw Sully a bit and even Sully never mentioned Sam, he knew that neither Nathan and Ellie needed that, Ellie was so happy to be with Nathan who knew how much Ellie meant to him, as Ellie loved being with Nathan, she loved him with all her heart and always would, Nathan knew that Ellie was happy with him and they were close, Ellie had her hand on his shoulder, Nathan smiled softly and he put his hand on her back as they were alone after Cassie was in bed, as Nathan held Ellie close to him, he put a soft kiss on her temple as Nathan was being loving towards Ellie, as they were alone, Nathan asked Ellie if they would ever have another baby together, this surprised Ellie as she then tells Nathan that it would make their little family more complete, Nathan smiled when Ellie tells him that she would like another baby with him, when Nathan kissed her softly as he was so happy that she had agreed to another baby with him.

Nathan held Ellie close to him after they had some fun and Ellie was close to him as she knew how much she meant to him, Ellie was so happy with Nathan and they were close to each other, Nathan was happy and he watched her sleep on his chest, Ellie had her hand on his chest and she loved him so much and they were close to each other, Ellie was happy with Nathan as she knew how much she loved him and she knew how much she meant to him, Nathan held Ellie close to him as she was sleeping on his chest, Nathan knew how much Ellie meant to him, Ellie softly sighed as she slept on his chest.

Ellie remained close to Nathan after they had some fun in bed together, she loved him so much and as Nathan held Ellie close to him while they were in bed together as Ellie was close to Nathan and she knew how much she loved him so much and she was so close to him as they were in bed, she loved him so much and they were happy together and as Nathan softly sighed knowing how lucky he was to be with Ellie and their little girl Cassie who was asleep, Nathan loved his family and knew that Ellie felt the same way as he did.

Nathan was glad that he had Ellie in his life and they had a close bond, Ellie knew how much she meant to Nathan and they were happy together, Nathan loved being happy with Ellie and their little girl, Nathan knew that Ellie was an amazing mom to their little girl and she knew how much being a dad meant to Nathan and she was glad to give him that chance to be a dad to Cassie who was asleep in her bed, Nathan was happy with Ellie and they had a close bond together, Ellie loved being married to Nathan and she knew that he was the love of her life and always would be.

What happens in the final chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ellie was close to Nate while they were in bed together, she loved him and knew how happy she was with him and they were a family with their little girl Cassie, Nate was glad that he and Ellie were trying for another baby together and Ellie was cuddled close to Nate in their bed, she loved him, as Ellie was close to Nate, he wrapped their duvet around her so she could be warm, Ellie smiled softly as she and Nate shared a soft loving kiss, Nate tells Ellie that he loves her and she tells Nate that she loved him too, Nate smiled as he held her close to him in their bed, Ellie loved Nate and she knew that they were happy together, Nate was asleep with Ellie by his side in their bed.

Following morning, Nate woke up and noticed how peaceful she was by his side and he let her sleep while he went to check on their little girl Cassie, as Nate loved being a dad to his little girl Cassie and he knew how happy his little girl was and Nate loved his little girl so much as Nate went back to bed beside Ellie and he wrapped his arm around her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, he was showing Ellie just how much he loved her as he knew how much Ellie meant to him, as Ellie turned over and cuddled into Nate, who smiled as Ellie cuddled into him, she loved being with him, Nate was happy with Ellie and as Nate knew how happy he was with Ellie as they had a happy marriage together, Ellie woke up and she smiled as Nate gave her a soft loving kiss, Ellie smiled in their kiss and she was only his.

Nate knew that Ellie was happy with him and he loved her so much and they were close to each other, Ellie loved being happy with Nate and their little girl Cassie who was close to her parents' as they were happy, Nate was lucky to be with Ellie and they shared a soft kiss, Ellie had her hand on Nate's chest he smiled softly, Nate loved being a dad to his daughter Cassie and also Ellie knew that Nate was a good father to their little girl Cassie who was the double of her dad, Nate was happy that Ellie was with him and knew that neither would see Sam again, Ellie was happy with Nate and they had a close bond together and Nate knew how lucky he was to be with Ellie and to have a family with her, Nate knew that Ellie was the only one for him. Ellie loved how happy she was with Nate.

As Ellie and Nate had a happy life together, few weeks later Ellie found out that she was pregnant and told Nate that she was having their second baby, Nate was happy and he gave Ellie a soft loving kiss and he put his hand on Ellie's tummy, as Ellie smiled knowing how happy Nate was about their second baby and Nate told their little girl that she was going to be a big sister and Cassie was excited and Nate was happy that Ellie was pregnant with their second baby, Ellie loved Nate so much and she knew that Nate was happy and she knew how settled he was and she loved seeing Nate happy and being a dad to their daughter Cassie who loved her dad and mom.

As the months passed, Ellie went into labour with Nate by her side and she gave birth a few hours later to a healthy baby boy and Nate was proud of Ellie and he gave her a soft loving kiss as he held their newborn baby son, who Ellie suggested namig their baby boy Lucas Avery Drake, Nate smiled and he agreed to the name that Ellie chose for their newborn baby son, Nate was holding their newborn baby son Lucas close to him as Ellie smiled softly and she was happy that she and Nate had their two children, Ellie was happy and when she got home with their baby son, Nate was happy to see Ellie with their baby son and he knew that Ellie was a good mom to Cassie and baby Lucas.

Ellie was lucky to be with Nate and to have a family with him, Nate trusted Ellie and they were happy together, as Ellie knew how happy she was to be with Nate as they were close to each other, Ellie was happy to be with Nate and she knew that she made the right choice to be with Nate and they were happy together, Ellie was glad to be with Nate and they loved each other so much and Nate showed Ellie just how much he loved her, Ellie cuddled in close to Nate as they bonded with their baby son Lucas, Ellie knew how much their happy life meant to both her and Nate who held Ellie and their baby son close to him while Cassie played with her toys as Nate bonded with his baby son, he knew why Ellie had chosen the middle name Avery after priate Henry Avery and it made Nate smile knowing how much that meant to him, Nate then shared a soft loving kiss with Ellie who then cuddled close to Nate who loved Ellie and their two young children, Ellie knew that Nate was the love of her life and always would be, Ellie loved her family with Nate as they had a happy life together, Nate knew that Ellie was his sweetheart and they had a close bond with each other, Nate always held Ellie close to him when they were in bed together.

Nate loved his family with Ellie and they had a close bond with each other as Ellie was close to Nate and she knew how close they were with each other and as Nate knew that Ellie was the only one for him and they loved each other so much and Ellie always was close to Nate when they were in bed together as Nate knew how much Ellie meant to him and they shared a soft kiss, Ellie loved Nate so much and they had a close bond together and Ellie was happy with Nate and they were a happy family with their two young children.

Ellie knew that Nate was the love of her life and they were happy together, Nate knew that Ellie was the only one for him and they had a strong marriage and had a cloe bond with each other and always would.

The End


End file.
